


I'm not Monica

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Mental Instability, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: Ian and bipolarim seen through Monica."I'm not like Monica."





	I'm not Monica

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Cinzia, an italian author. This is a triple drabble written and published on EFP, an italian site. I transleted it by myself, so it could be not perfect. I'm sorry for the errors.   
> I hope you like it. :)

The first time he sees her in that state, Ian is six years old. Debbie screams fierce, no one cares about that little screaming red-haired mass inside the cradle. Fiona is next to Monica, she sends away Fran and his drug. She desperately tries to make her eat something, more for the boy who will be born in a few months than for her. Lip shakes him a little, Ian sees in his eyes the panic and he takes his hand to calm him. He doesn’t know what it is, but inside him he settles in the awareness that it is and will be the Gallagher’s normality.

 

***

 

The second time he attends that scene, Ian is sixteen years old and for a moment, just one, he basked in the belief that everything would go okay. Fiona had done so, so much to share with her the Thanksgiving table. Seeing her in that manner, bleeding on the floor, broke down every single dream of serenity he could have nursed ever during his entire life. Fiona clings him to her, and there is a moment when Ian doesn’t hear nothing, except the stinging noise of fear in the ears, which it translates into Steve’s screams and Debbie’s sobs.

 

***

 

The third time he sees again the delusions of the illness in his mother’s eyes, she is with him on a van while she is talking about the freedom to live himself, without obligations or obstacles from who doesn’t understand their special being. And for a moment he believes her, lost in that terrible and terrifying world that has become his mind. Ian believes her, and he follows her to a freedom that he still doesn’t realized what it taste like. He only know that it wasn’t as he expected, without Mickey and the rest of the Gallaghers. And he takes his decision:

 

_“I’m not like Monica.”_


End file.
